1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The packaging of integrated circuits in the semiconductor field is constantly in development as a result of the demand for miniaturization. For example, mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package so as to achieve a multi-chip package is currently being researched. Among the multi-chip packages, a system-in-package (SIP) has been gaining attention, wherein a SIP is configured to realize a system by sealing a plurality of semiconductor chips, each of the semiconductors having a different function in the single package.
To attain a relatively high-speed operation for a system-in-package (SIP), a non-memory device and a memory device need to be directly connected. However, a direct connection may not be possible if the non-memory device and the memory device have pads in different locations from each other or if the designs of devices have been modified. Therefore, a semiconductor package that allows such an interconnection, regardless of device type or design, would be advantageous.